With reference to FIG. 1, a typical refrigerated display case 10 has a door and frame assembly 12 mounted to a front portion of the case. The door and frame assembly 12 includes side frame members 14 and 16, respectively, and top and bottom frame members 18 and 22, respectively, that interconnect the side frame members. Doors 24 mount to the frame members via hinges 26. The doors include glass panels 28 retained in frames 32. Handles 34 are provided on each door. Mullions 36 mount to the top and bottom frame members 18 and 22 to provide door stops and points of attachment for the doors 24 or the hinges 26. The refrigerated display case 10 can be a free-standing enclosure or a built-in enclosure.
Known LED lighting systems used to illuminate display cases are typically designed to accommodate a certain throw, which is the perpendicular distance between the light source and the target plane, which is the plane that is to be illuminated. Known LED lighting systems also include many LEDs, which can decrease the efficiency of the lighting system.